Zombot Shroom Harvester
Zombot Shroom Harvester is the boss in Shroom Moors in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, appearing on Level 4B. The Zombot Shroom Harvester is able to progress down the lane to harvest and destroy mushrooms (similar to how some of the Zombots in Plants vs. Zombies 2 run over plants and zombies), but, however, because the Zombot occupies 3 lanes, it will be able to harvest a larger range of mushrooms. The Zombot can also spray two types of herbicide onto different lanes: green and purple herbicide. Green herbicide acts similarly to the herbicide Landscaper Zombie releases, and purple herbicide acts similarly to the poison Mycologist Zombie uses, but, however, it can be sucked up by Huff-shrooms. The Huff-shrooms, however, will also explode instantly as soon as they suck up purple herbicide (regardless of how much herbicide they have sucked up), which damages not only zombies but mushrooms as well. Almanac entry Zombot Shroom Harvester Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry The monstrous harvester feared for mushing shrooms into mushed-shrooms. Special: Can spray two types of herbicide onto lanes. Special: Occupies 3 lanes. Dr. Zomboss had recently gone on a diet, and thought he might make himself some mushroom stew out of his enemies. He was actually looking forward to that meal, but thanks to you, he has to find something else to eat. Whether or not you should feel happy about yourself is up to you, what you need to know is that he gave up on having a diet, and is going back to munching on good ol' brains. Phases The Zombot Shroom Harvester is able to perform one of the following actions: *It will extend its sprayers, but now they act as teleporters, and project portals onto the lawn which spawn zombies. The types of zombies summoned depend on the phase. *It can use one or more of its sprayers to spray a type of herbicide into a number of lanes (the number depending on the phase). *The Zombot will spin its combine header at high speeds, then progress across the lawn, harvesting (defeating) all plants and zombies in 3 whole lanes. **Most Plant Food effects can stop him while harvesting. } |Progresses across 3 lanes, destroying all plants and zombies in those lanes. Releases only green herbicide onto one lane. |- ! scope="row" |2 |10000DPS | |Progresses across 3 lanes, destroying all plants and zombies in those lanes. Releases either green or purple herbicide onto two lanes. |- ! scope="row" |3 |13000DPS | |Progresses across 3 lanes, destroying all plants and zombies in those lanes. Releases either green or purple herbicide onto three lanes. |} Strategies Zombot Shroom Harvester, unlike most Zombots, has the ability to take out three whole lanes of plants. Before it does, it will always take time to spin its combine header faster to start harvesting. When it does, use Plant Food on an offensive plant to damage and stun the Zombot, preventing it from continuing to take out the lanes. In order to prepare for such situations, it is recommended you save some Plant Food, and not use it unnecessarily (if you don’t happen to have Plant Food, however, the damage can be compensated for, since the zombies in the same lanes will also get taken out, plus, with a conveyor belt supplying seeds, you can repair the damage done quickly). Mushroof, although less useful than a Wall-nut in the early phases, it is extremely useful in the last phase, since Gargantuars appear during this phase, and Mushroofs can stall them very well. However, if you don’t have any Mushroofs at your disposal, you can use an Ice-shroom to buy you more time to either have your defences to slowly take him out, or wait for a Mushroof seed packet to defend against him. Take care when using Scaredy-shrooms during this last phase, as Imps thrown by Gargantuars can cause a large number of your Scaredy-shrooms (if you rely on them) to go into hiding, thus making your defences vulnerable. Huff-shrooms are key plants when fighting against Zombot Shroom Harvester, as they can protect your plants from herbicides that are sprayed by the Zombot. It is recommended to not expose Huff-shroom to purple herbicide, however, as it will cause Huff-shroom to explode and damage all mushrooms on the same lane, which can be a risky move if you’re not prepared, instead, sacrifice a Puff-shroom or any other plant at your disposal that you don’t need to use to absorb the purple herbicide and protect all your other mushrooms. Puff-shrooms can also be sacrificed when facing Mycologist Zombie in the last phase, since the only plants that are supplied to you during the fight are mushrooms, these zombies can be dangerous, so using Puff-shrooms to block his syringes can aid your defences, and buy more time to defeat the zombie. Alternatively, you can use Ice-shroom to stall the Mycologist Zombie, plus all other zombies on screen (including the Zombot). Gallery Zombot Shroom Harvester.png|Zombot Shroom Harvester (HD) 1st degrade (ZSH).png|1st degrade 2nd degrade (ZSH).png|2nd degrade Spraying different herbicides into three lanes (ZSH).png|Spraying different herbicides into three lanes Projecting portals to summon zombies (ZSH).png|Projecting portals to summon zombies Idling (ZSH).gif|Idling Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombies with Undying Toughness Category:Zombies with hungry speed Category:Zombots